1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lenses, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a double sided lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Soft lithography refers to a family of techniques for fabricating or replicating structures. It is called “soft” because it uses elastomeric materials, most notably polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS). Soft lithography is generally used to construct structures measured on the micrometer to nanometer scale. Generally, soft lithography includes the technologies of micro contact printing (MCP), replica molding (REM), microtransfer molding (MTM), micromolding in capillaries (MIMIC) and solvent-assisted micromolding (SAMIM).
Typically, in replica molding technology, a molten macromolecule material is directly cast on a molding surface of a mold. After curing, the mold is removed, thereby obtaining a polymer article with a micro- or nano-structure corresponding to the molding surface. However, the polymer article has the micro- or nano-structure only on one surface thereof. The replica molding technology cannot be used to directly manufacture a polymer article having a micro- or nano-structure on two opposite surfaces thereof at one time. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture a double sided lens using the replica molding technology as described above.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing double sided lens with excellent optical properties.